


Now I'm Covered in The Colors

by petzawentz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petzawentz/pseuds/petzawentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh was purple.</p><p>Alternate Universe based on Colors by Halsey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I'm Covered in The Colors

Josh was purple.

Josh had always been purple; his hair, his fingernails, and his eyes displayed that for the world to see.

There had been a short time, where his purple hadn't been quite so dark.

He’d touched Debby, who was white, and they’d made a beautiful bright purple together.

As time went on though, their colors started changing again. Josh's got darker, closer to his original purple, but still lighter, and Debby's got lighter and lighter, until it was all white again. Eventually, they both realized their relationship meant more to Josh than it did to her, and in the end was hurting them both, so they broke it off.

Josh had slowly faded back to his dark purple, and it hurt like hell.

As time went on, Josh watched his friends touch people who changed their color, and it locked, and stayed, and didn’t change.

He watched when Brendon, who was bright blue, met Spencer, black, and they made a warm teal together.

He watched as Pete, a dark blue, and Patrick, who was light green, made a bright, ‘you can’t ignore our love!!’ kind of green.

He watched, and he stayed purple.

At the reception for Spencer and Brendon’s wedding (dressed in his suit, and teal tie), he met a man. 

He was red.

“Hey, I seen you looked a little lonely, do you wanna dance with me?”

Josh looked at the man's red eyes, and nodded, as he smiled. “Yeah I’d like that, my name’s Josh.”

The man held out his hand, smiling back. “Ah where are my manners? I’m Tyler.”

Josh grabbed his hand, and Tyler pulled him out onto the dancefloor, swaying slowly to the beat of the song currently playing.

“Has anyone ever told you that you are the most beautiful shade of purple I’ve ever seen?”

Josh blushed, biting his lip and looking at Tyler’s shoulder. “No not really, thank you though.”

“Hey no don’t do that, I wanna see your pretty eyes.” Josh blushed even deeper, and looked back up at Tyler’s eyes.

“Yours are really pretty too.”

“Thanks, they try.”

They both giggled, and began talking about other things, each others favorite bands, what instruments they could play, and who they knew at the wedding.

Before they knew it, they’d drifted over to the chairs in a quiet corner of the room, where they had slowly been leaning closer as they talked.

“Hey Josh?” Tyler was leaning so close, Josh could make out the small freckles dotted across his nose.

“Yeah Ty?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Josh looked up in surprise, then nodded. “Yeah. Yeah I’d like that.”

Tyler smiled, then leaned forward, putting a hand on Josh’s cheek, he moved, and suddenly they were kissing. Lightly at first, then Tyler licked at his lips with his tongue, so Josh opened his mouth, and suddenly they were _kissing_. Tyler was biting at Josh’s lip, and Josh held onto Tyler’s elbow, sucking at Tyler’s tongue, until they were both pulling away, cheeks flushed and panting.

Tyler’s hand found Josh’s and he gripped it. “You wanna get out of here?” Josh’s heart fluttered, and he nodded.

\---

They checked into the hotel across the street, Tyler pushing Josh up against the door, pulling at his tie and kissing him hungrily the moment it was closed.

“God I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw you, standing there all alone, looking all pretty in your _fucking_ suit, fuck Josh.” 

Josh gasped as Tyler pulled his jacket off, then moved to unbuckle his belt. “Ty-Tyler _please_.”

“Ssh baby, I’ve got you,” Tyler had his pants unbuttoned, and was straightening up and working at his own tie. “take the rest of your clothes off babe, wanna fuck you.”

Josh groaned and did as he was told, stripping the rest of his clothes off haphazardly, before going to lie on the bed and wait for Tyler.

When Tyler finally walked over, holding a condom and packet of lube he’d had in his wallet, Josh was stroking his own cock, skin flushed and already slick with sweat.

“Please Tyler hurry, want you.”

Tyler shushed him again, crawling onto the bed and pushing Josh’s legs apart so he could sit between them. “Patience baby, gonna take care of you, gonna fuck you so good.” 

Josh moaned, spreading his legs farther and throwing his head back, as he slowed his hand down on his cock. He didn’t want to come quite yet.

“Stop touching yourself sweetheart, don’t want you coming until I’m inside you okay?” When Josh moaned again, dropping his hand, he smiled cockily, before leaning up and kissing Josh, using the distraction to push a lubed up finger inside him.

“O-Oh god Tyler, f-fuck.”

Tyler chuckled against Josh’s lips. “Yeah that’s the idea babe.”

He added a second finger, and Josh moaned again at the burning stretch. “M-More, please.”

Tyler raised an eyebrow, but lubed up a third finger, before pushing it inside Josh with the others, twisting them until he found Josh’s prostate and rubbing up against it, causing him to cry out.

“Hush babe, don’t want anyone hearing do you?” When Josh whimpered, he smirked and twisted his fingers again. “Or do you. Want someone to hear me fucking you? Hear how loud you are for me? Yeah you’d love that wouldn’t you?”

Josh groaned, bucking his hips up, and then pressing them down onto Tyler’s fingers. “P-Please, just f-fuck me! I’m ready, I’m ready.” Tyler groaned this time, pulling his fingers out and tracing them around Josh’s rim, before he grabbed the condom packet and tore it open, sliding the condom onto his hard cock and stroking it a couple times to relieve the pressure, before hovering over Josh again.

“You ready baby?” He kissed Josh’s neck and Josh moaned.

“Y-Yeah, just _please_.”

“Okay, okay, ssh.” He guided the head of his cock into Josh’s hole, pushing steadily and letting out a groan when he felt the heat of Josh’s body surrounding him.

“Fuck baby, feel so good around me.”

Josh whimpered, pushing his hips down. “Faster Ty, faster.”

Tyler nodded, his lips pressed to Josh’s neck as he pushed in, going steadily until he was finally pushed in all the way to the base. He stilled for a moment, until Josh started writhing, then started slowly pulling his hips back.

“O-Oh Tyler, y-yeah, fuck me.” When Tyler was almost all the way out, he thrusted back in, hard, making Josh cry out again. “Oh fuck, yes Tyler! Fuck me, harder, oh shit.”

Tyler fucked him hard, so he was moaning and crying out his name, until Josh started making high pitched whining sounds. “T-Tyler, fu-ck, g-gonna c-come, p-please..” Tyler reached a hand between them, finding Josh’s leaking cock, wrapping a hand around it and starting to stroke in time with his thrusts.

“Yeah baby, come f-for me, be a good boy, come on, need you to come.” Josh gasped when Tyler’s cock hit his prostate, hips flying up off the bed as he cried out. Tyler moaned when he felt Josh’s come spurting out over his hand, thrusting a few more times before releasing inside the condom.

He slumped down onto Josh, both of them panting, then a few minutes later, pulled out, grinning apologetically at Josh’s pained hiss. He tied the condom and threw it in the direction of the trash can, then flopped next to Josh, who had just used one of their socks to clean up his own cum from his chest.

Tyler wrapped an arm around Josh and pulled him until his back was pressed to Tyler’s chest, then kissed the back of his neck. “You okay baby?”

Josh grabbed Tyler’s hand and squeezed it. “If you keep calling me baby, then yes.”

Tyler grinned as he helped Josh pull the covers up over them. “Well in that case, goodnight baby.”

“Goodnight Tyler.”

\---

In the morning, they’d wake up to find that both of them were a beautiful shade of magenta.

They’d both smile, and realize that it was there to stay, and they’d go out for breakfast.


End file.
